


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by Huntress77



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cold Weather, Fur Kink, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal, Sassy Will, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress77/pseuds/Huntress77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why would Will Graham leave Hannibal Lecter's house on a wintry eve when they have a nice, roaring fire all to themselves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Just in time for the holidays, I bring you some winter-themed shameless smut! You're welcome.

Will Graham had made the trip from his home in Wolf Trap to to Hannibal Lecter's house in Baltimore many times. Today, though, he showed up on the doorstep with pink cheeks and pale lips.   
  
"My car heater broke," he explained, rubbing his gloved hands together vigorously.  
  
Hannibal wrapped an arm around his shoulder and ushered him inside, eliciting an involuntary sigh of bliss. As soon as Will had shed his outerwear, he beelined for the sitting room and a voluptuous armchair by the fire. He leaned forward and stretched stiff fingers out toward the heat until his host arrived with two mugs of brandy-laced sweet potato soup.  
  
"A fortuitous choice of first course, I think you'll agree," noted Hannibal. Will gratefully wrapped his hands around the mug.   
   
His eyebrows lifted as Hannibal wheeled in two trays. "Are we having TV dinners?"  
  
Hannibal smiled in a way that somehow made it clear he wasn't amused at all. "I typically prefer a more formal setting, but tonight, I thought it would be more comfortable to eat by the fire." The trays were dark, glossy wood, inlaid with ivory filigree. Not your grandfather's TV trays, for sure.  
  
The purple stain across the sky blackened as they ate and talked. The fire burned low. Finally, Will looked at his watch. "Oh my- shit! I need to get home."  
  
"It will be much colder now that night has fallen," observed Hannibal. Will responded with a groan. He collected his coat, hat and gloves and opened the front door to the realization that the afternoon's fat, lazy flakes had turned into a driving snowstorm.  
  
"More cold and less visibility," Hannibal added. They stood for a moment, watching a brilliant curtain of white take shape in front of the streetlights. "Are you sure it wouldn't be better to stay in Baltimore for the night?"  
  
"As tempting as that sounds, I can't," said Will. "The dogs need me."  
  
"They will be fine for one night. You'll freeze through without a heater."  
  
"Nah, I've put up with worse when I was ice fishing. Besides, where would I stay here?" Will started down the front steps, clinging to the rail.  
  
Hannibal cleared his throat. "Could you do me a favor before you leave? Help me carry in some firewood for the night?" Will looked back at him, reluctance and politeness warring on his face. "It will only take a moment."  
  
Will followed him into the backyard and collected an armful of firewood. As he started toward the back door, Hannibal interrupted with, "To the side, please. I'd rather not track bark through the house."  
  
He didn't notice Hannibal's eyes follow keenly as he took the detour. Abruptly, Will's feet shot out from under him and he landed ass-first in a snowbank before the weight of logs spilling out of his arms pulled him onto his side. Hannibal jogged over, shifted his own load of wood into the crooks of his arms and squatted to offer a helping hand.  
  
"Perfect," Will spat out, trying to brush off the snow. "I hit a patch of ice."  
  
Back in the sitting room, Will shed his outerwear once again, but this time stood staring at the large damp patches on his clothes. He idly rubbed one between his thumb and forefinger, feeling the cold, but all he said was, "Sorry about the fire."  
  
Hannibal clicked his tongue. "I won't hear any apologies, Will. I'll just use what I brought in, then we'll dry your clothes in front of the fire."  
  
Will opened his mouth in protest, but Hannibal put a finger to his lips, getting a long-imagined first taste of their softness. "No friend of mine is going out in the middle of winter in wet clothes. I refuse to allow it."  
  
When Will descended the stairs wearing one of Hannibal's robes, carrying his sodden clothes, he found the fire audibly roaring once again. A cord had been suspended across the mantelpiece and he began hanging the clothes on it. Hannibal's reappearance with a tumbler of whiskey prompted him to reach for it with one hand while arranging his socks with the other.   
  
His friend rolled a thick fur blanket out behind him. "This will be more comfortable while you wait." Will shot him a questioning look, but sat on the blanket.  
  
As he sipped the whiskey, Hannibal took up his customary chair. This time, though, he slid down, kicked his shoes off and stretched his toes out toward the fire. It was easily the most informal Will had ever seen him, and it made him feel comfortable enough to lie down.  
  
He admired the refractions of light in his glass, now looking a bit fuzzy as his limbs grew heavy. "My back is cold. Did it get colder in here?"  
  
"It's merely the contrast."  
  
Will lazily began to roll over, but Hannibal halted him with one foot. "That will just make your front cold instead. Allow me."  
  
He laid down behind Will and stretched out his bulk, maintaining light but full contact. Will's muscles tensed slightly, but he didn't pull away.  
  
"Warmer?"  
  
"Y-yes."  
  
Hannibal lifted his mouth to Will's ear so he could feel the hot breath. "I'm glad to hear that." He laid his head back down and took a moment to breathe deeply. An advantage of being the taller of the two was that his face fit neatly above the top of Will's head and now he could smell shampoo. The chemical smell was strong but not unpleasant. He thought he could even identify the brand. Underneath were hints of sweat and Will's own dark odor.  
  
"Hannibal?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Did you just smell me?"  There was neither surprise nor anger in his tone.  
  
Hannibal laughed into the top of his head.  "You must learn to appreciate new sensations, Will. Like this."   
  
He reached over Will, letting the arm rest on his side, and collected a corner of the blanket. He brushed the plush fur across Will's cheek, then progressed to a stroking motion. Hannibal could sense Will's toes digging into the blanket, raking through it. A long sigh was Hannibal's reward as he moved down to the throat.  
  
Will twitched as an excited Hannibal pressed a bit too hard on his Adam's apple, so he let his hand drop down still further. The fur slipped under the collar of Will's robe and caressed his collarbone. Will's voice sounded distant on the other side of his head. "What kind of fur is it?"  
  
"Wolf."  
  
"It's so soft."  
  
Hannibal pressed up against Will's body harder, gratified to feel his heart suddenly beating faster. He tightened his arm around Will and tried to envelop him in warmth and softness. He was so close now, too close to bear the thought of rejection.  
  
Will twisted to look over his shoulder, eyes heavy-lidded and sly. "All this effort," he murmured. "You know, you could have just kissed me."  
  
Hannibal immediately took his advice. With their lips locked together and his nose almost touching Will's cheek, Will's scent was so overpowering that Hannibal almost felt lightheaded. It had changed noticeably from before, smelling both sweeter and spicier. For a man of Hannibal's unique talents and predilections, that scent was just as arousing as the physical contact.  
  
Regardless, when Will strained to lift his head and increase their contact, Hannibal was happy to oblige by leaning into the kiss. He now rested an elbow on either side of Will and could feel his erection swelling against the small of his partner's back. Will responded by tilting and wriggling his hips to grind against him. Hannibal groaned and thrust, driving forward until the pressure on his cock was almost painful.  
  
Will's lips parted in a pleased smile. Hannibal naturally took the opportunity to slip his tongue between those lips, eliciting a sound that was half whimper, half surprised gasp. He played the tip of his tongue along the sensitive ridges in the roof of the mouth and let the taste mingle with the scents until he wondered if this was what it felt like to be "pheromone drunk". He glanced up and saw Will's eyelashes fluttering, his eyes unfocused.  
  
In fact, his attentions seemed to be working _too_ well. Will started to arch away from him in ecstasy, depriving him of the closeness he craved. Hannibal broke away from their kiss and pulled Will's hips back to nestle in the curve of his own. Will made an incoherent noise of protest and reached for Hannibal's lips, but Hannibal withheld them, instead giving them both space to catch their breath.  
  
His breath wasn't the only thing Will caught as his hand slipped behind Hannibal's neck and grabbed his sweater. Hannibal had intentionally forgone his usual suit and tie in favor of easier disrobing, leaving his upper body exposed as the sweater slid over his head and was tossed under an armchair. Will didn't immediately seek to take advantage, but instead simply took in the sight of him. Hannibal gazed back. The firelight glinted gold in Will's hair, lending striking highlights to the halo of black.  
  
He couldn't bear it anymore. He laced his fingers through that tempting halo and swooped in for another kiss. This one was gentle and brief, followed by a more intense exploration of Will's lips and tongue as he undid the robe. It fell open to reveal a fiercely engorged cock. Hannibal's mouth traveled downward as he gathered the silky pile of the fabric between his fingers and drew it a couple of inches off Will's shoulders. His lips absorbed the heat they found trapped underneath.  
  
He knew he was teasing, but Will didn't seem to mind. In fact, Will seemed to be reveling in his desire to make the very removal of the robe a sensual experience. Hannibal dragged it down his arms and back, letting him feel every inch, then under his rump as he obediently lifted it. With his arms now free, Will went straight for Hannibal's fly and unzipped it. The pants soon joined his sweater under the armchair.  
  
Will's gaze was fixed on Hannibal's cock with a look of ardent fascination. It was entirely possible he'd never seen a dick, other than his own, before. As Hannibal leaned to retrieve a bottle of lube from an end table, he ran his fingertips down the length of the shaft, then wrapped his hand around the girth and came back up, watching the foreskin slide. Hannibal gently extricated himself from Will's grasp, then grabbed an ankle and lifted it so he could settle himself between Will's legs.  
  
Once again, he grabbed a corner of the blanket. This time, he began to massage Will's cock with it. His free hand rubbed the area around his hole until he felt the muscles begin to relax. Hannibal paused to apply lube, then pressed the pad of his forefinger against Will's pink opening. Will took a sharp breath as a little pressure pushed the fingertip past that wall of resistance. Hannibal slowly sank in up to the last knuckle.  
  
He stroked Will's stomach, hips and thighs with a handful of fur, before returning it to his cock as Hannibal inserted a second finger. He spread them, carefully opening Will up, as his other hand worked to pleasure him with contrasting fury. Will reached up and wrung the fur in his fists, dug his fingernails in. He panted and moaned unselfconsciously. He lifted his thighs to meet Hannibal's, desperately seeking more contact.  
  
Well. Hannibal always wanted to be inside Will, to be as close to him as possible, but now the urge was much more literal. His pulse pounded painfully in his cock and he decided they were both quite ready enough. A liberal dollop of lube allowed him to slide easily into the stinging heat inside, Hannibal's responding groan coming just a split second before Will's.  
  
Will reached for him, and Hannibal lowered himself onto Will's body, locking his arms under Will's shoulder blades so they could rock snugly together. It was an odd sensation, feeling so hungry, yet so satisfied with each moment as it came.   
  
He had to force himself to move slowly. Then Will wrapped his arms around him and lifted his hips to press his erection into Hannibal's stomach, creating friction as they moved. All thoughts of taking his time flew out of Hannibal's mind as Will's fingers bored into the flexing muscles of his back. His thrusts got longer, faster, harder, until Will had to let go and put his hands back over his head to keep them both from sliding across the blanket.  
  
Hannibal panted hotly into the join between Will's neck and shoulder, acutely aware of the puff of each of Will's cries on his ear. He growled and bared his teeth as the pressure inside him began to build to an unbearable peak.   
  
When he uttered "Will", it was barely audible, but he could feel Will's body respond beneath him. That one small thing tipped him over the edge. He fought an urge to bite into Will's shoulder as he came. A hot spray burst across Hannibal's stomach and it felt like every muscle in Will's body convulsed around his cock, prolonging his own climax.  
  
Will lay with Hannibal still resting atop him. One hand lightly stroked the fur above his head. The other had shifted to run his fingers through Hannibal's damp hair.  
  
Hannibal Lecter liked sex. Never let it be said that he didn't. But this was different. What he had always thought of as recreational now felt strangely electrifying. The closest point of comparison he had was the first time he'd heard an aria.  
  
He turned to rest on the other cheek, the orange glow that fell on his face diffused through Will's hanging shirt. "Your clothes are dry. Do you still want to go home tonight?"  
  
Will's chest bumped against his cheek as he laughed. "In this weather? I'd have to be insane." He bundled the blanket around them and they let the fire burn low.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
